Saints Row: Mercs without a cause
by zombiekingalex
Summary: The Mercenaries, one of the four major gangs that rule New Steelport. Well they used to be, now they are almost none existant thanks to the three other major gangs of the city. On their last legs and hoping to salvage what's left of their gang they risk it all on a man by the name of Tom Caster. Who is Tom? Well read and find out! Please Read and Review


**Hello everyone, first off I'd like to thank my friend Tom who helped me write this thing. He was the idea behind this thing so thanks Tom. Second, jut and FYI, this will feature characters from other games and various other media so it's a cross over...of sorts. It will all take place in the same universe so that's why no specific cross over.**

**Well that's all for now so go ahead and give it a read. **

**I don't own any characters in this besides Tom(OC) and any other future Oc's that might appear.**

Chapter 1: New Management

Welcome to New Steelport city, a city formally ruled by the 3rd Street Saints, but now over taken by four new rival gangs with the fourth being a complete mystery to all but those in the know. One gang, the Mercenaries, the weakest and most likely soon to be dead gang, have come under heavy attack from another gang know as the Suit's. The Suits were a bunch of high end, rich pretty boys who turned to a life of crime just because Daddy didn't hug them enough when they were young, or at least that's how the rumor goes.

Regardless we now close in on a bloody street corner where a deadly battle between the Mercenaries and the Suits is undergoing its sixth hour and final hour! All along the street bodies lied scattered, some wearing the color green, the color of the Mercenaries, and other wearing luxurious yet equally bloody suits and tuxedos, a trade mark of the Suits. It was a warzone! And one unsuspecting man was about to walk right into it!

His name was Tom, Tom Caster. Tom was an average looking man, shortly cut brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a real nice looking guy; unfortunately he really didn't have much confidence in himself. He had a trouble with talking to a certain girl in his life. Her name was Victoria, Victoria Masters; she was a beautiful woman, at least in Tom's eyes, long black hair, pretty dark brown eyes, a nice smile, and a great personality to match. Unfortunately she wasn't that into him and just saw him as a friend, a really good friend but a friend nonetheless.

Regardless as Tom turned the next corner he was suddenly shot by a black man garbed in a fancy suit. Tom fell to the ground, clutching his right shoulder in agony as blood begins to poor out of the bullet wound like a broken damn. Soon Tom's bright green t-shirt was stained red with blood and his life began to flash before his eyes, ending with a picture of a smiling Victoria. Tom's vision fades to black just as a gunshot is heard along with the sound of a loud car pulling up.

…

"Ugh…w-what hit me" Tom groaned, somehow coming back from the brink of death.

"Hey he's waking up" called a female sounding voice.

"Whoa! Damn he's one tough mother fucker" another voice happily cursed. Tom quickly flashes awake, nearly hitting someone garbed in a doctor's outfit on the way up.

"wha…where am I" Tom asks, confused and rather panicked. He looked around to see that he was surrounded by a total of four people, one was a man garbed in a dark green long coat and bowler cap, another was a woman garbed in a leather jacket which had a somewhat dark green t-shirt underneath, there were two other guys as well but the only real noticeable thing about them was that one guy was dressed like a surgeon and another looked like some generic mook off the street.

"Who are you people" Tom asks gripping his fists in readiness for a fight.

"Hey, hey take it easy" said the woman, putting up her hands as if showing she was not of any harm.

"Who are you" Tom asked once more, this time a little more calm.

"My names Shandi, this guy over her is Pierce, the guy to the left of you is the Doc, he helped you cheat the reaper. And that guy over there is…" Shandi seemed like she was asking a question directly at the generic looking guy.

"The name's Johnny" the man explains striking a pose.

"Right, Johnny. Anyway welcome to Mercenary HQ" Shandi explained gesturing to the surroundings. Tom looked around, now taking a good look at his surroundings; he was in what looked like a doctor's office and a rather cheap one. The normally white wall paper was a crude aged yellow and it was peeling off at some parts. The tiles of the floor were cracked, broken apart as if something really strong had slammed their foot there. The only somewhat good looking object in the room was that of a large black desk. On the desk were several medical tools, all of them were a little aged but held no trace of rust of damage. They actually looked well taken care of which made Tom sigh.

"At least I'm not gonna die from some infection" Tom sighs aloud.

"Oh, don't worry Boss, Doc here knows a thing or two about proper doctoren" Johnny explain.

"Doctoren? Is that even a word" Shandi ask?

"S-shut up" Johnny shouts back annoyed!

"Boss? Wait...you don't mean" Tom quickly looked at Shandi and she confirmed his suspicion. "Oh shit" Tom groaned facepalming.

"Hey, what's with the face" Pierce exclaimed shaking his fist at Tom "our old boss died savin your ass. So you better be grateful!" Tom gulps, he quickly noted not to piss of Pierce in the future but he wasn't about to become some gangster!

"I-I…there's no way in hell! I mean I have my own damn problems without having an entire city after me let along all the gangs!" Tom shouts back in defiance quickly jumping off the table he was laying on that doubled as an operating table. Tom landed on his feet, land right besides the black desk with all the medical tools. He quickly snatched a scalpel and held it in front of himself as if to protect himself. Nobody moved an inch and just watched him as he slowly backed towards the wall, using his free hand to feel for what he hoped would be a door knob.

"Gotcha!" Tom gasped quickly finding the door to what he believes was the exit and flung it open. Again nobody tried to stop him and for some reason Shandi smiled. "Go ahead" she said in a somewhat taunting manner. Tom gulped and quickly bolted, running through a large yet empty waiting room only to come across a stain glass partially broken stain glass window. For some reason he got the idea to look threw one of the holes and carefully approached the window.

…

"Holy shit! The cops" Tom gasped in shock bolting back from the glass window.

Outside an entire squad of cops with rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and assault rifles lied stretched across the front of the clinic.

Tom quickly got up and turned around just in time to see that of Shandi standing before him.

"Now you see what we're in for" Shandi explained reaching for her pocket.

"The cops! They're not taking prisoners. They're gonna kill us" Tom gasped in shock! Tom quickly assumed a feedal position, his mind shutting down as he began to rock back in forth. However before he could begin cry suddenly you receive a smack across the face. You quickly snap back to your senses just in time to see Shandi reload a desert eagle and hand it to you.

"You know how to shoot a gun right" Shandi asks?

"Uh in a video game" you confess.

"Heh well think of the right trigger as your index finger, pull and fire. That's all you gotta know. Oh and make sure you aim. There aren't that many cops out there but every bullet counts." Shandi explains in a tutorial manner. Tom nod and feels a sudden urge begin to grow inside of him. Was it bravery? Anger? Insanity? Tom didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from this hellhole as possible and no one, not even the police would stop him!

"Alright time to get out of this hellhole! Shandi, go grab Johnny and tell him to lay down suppressive fire, tell Pierce you protect Doc" Tom explains giving out orders like a pro "After that meet me out back and we'll circle around and nail them!" Shandi nods and quickly runs off to tell the rest of the gang while Tom quickly learns how to fire and aim his new toy.

"Right let's party!"

…

A few minutes pass as everyone gets into position; Johnny was up front with a box of grenades and an Ak-47 in hand. Pierce was in the back with the Doc, ready to give back up support if Johnny ran out of ammo and grenades. Tom and Shandi made their way to the back just as you gave the signal for Johnny to open fire!

In a flash of motion Johnny opened fire, causing the police outside to scramble for cover before he began to lob grenades, exploding a squad car or two in the process.

"Yeah baby!" Johnny shouted just before the cops began to open fire. Johnny quickly took cover as a rocket was sent into the glass window, causing it to exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Pierce quickly erupted from the doctor's office, two Uzis in hand.

"You Johnny, you oaky" Pierce called unloading several shots on several officers that tried to storm the building.

"Yeah I'm okay" Johnny called from the counter. Pierce quickly nodded and dove behind the counter, landing right beside Johnny.

"Welcome to the counter, want a lollipop" Johnny jokes handing Pierce a couple of grenades.

"Thanks man" Pierce replied, quickly pulling the pins on the two grenades and tossing them at the cops.

_***BOOOM!***_

"Down goes another cop car" Johnny cheers victoriously before suddenly being force to the ground by a hail of gun fire.

"Shit these fools don't quit" Pierce cursed, reloading his Uzis.

"I hope the boss is doing better than us" Johnny said, shooting another cop in the head.

"He's got Shandi with him. Don't worry, they'll come through" Pierce explained patting Johnny on the shoulder. Johnny nods and so does Pierce as they spring up and unleash a bullet storm upon the cops!

…

Outside Shandi and Tom were making headway, thanks to Pierce and Johnny's effort; most of the cops' focus was off them and on the army of two inside the clinic. Tom quickly eyed one of the cop cars, the trunk was open and a large rocket launcher was sticking out of it.

"Jackpot…" Tom exclaimed, smiling wickedly as he turned to Shandi. "Shandi, we're gonna make a run for that cop car" Tom explained. Shandi nods and cocks her desert eagle. "On three…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" As if like some sort of blue anthromorphic hedgehog Tom and Shandi bolt past the police, and make it to the cop car. Tom quickly gets into the driver's seat and Shandi grabs the rocket launcher from the back and hops into the passenger seat. Tom quickly put the car in drive and pealed out, doing a donut by pure accident as he forced the attention back on himself.

"Shandi, I hope you're ready cause I'm about to do an Alex" Tom exclaims shift into a mischievous smile and glare to his partner's horror.

"Wait whose Alex" Shandi asks but suddenly Tom slammed on the gas, causing Shandi to slam back in her seat, luckily she hadn't drop the rocket launcher. Suddenly the car rushes forward, running over several officers in the process, as the car runs through the last shreds of the glass windows.

"Get in" Shandi calls to Johnny, Pierce, and the Doc who all quickly climb in. Tom quickly puts the car in reverse just as the cops ready a second attack.

"Eat this! Mother fuckers" Tom laughs insanely, slamming on the gas, sending the car zooming backwards as the cops open fire. Johnny, Pierce, and Doc quickly duck in response to the incoming bullet fire as the car pulls back out into the parking lot.

"Holy shit this is crazy" Johnny curses clutching at his ears.

"Hey don't worry…" Tom begins, shifting the car into drive "…I'm a great driver!"

"Fire at will, I want that car stopped!" screamed an officer from outside the car!

"Boss…" Doc calls.

"They've got rockets!" Johnny exclaimed almost pissing himself out of fear.

"STEP ON IT" shouted Pierce and Shandi at the same time!

"Got it" Tom quickly replies slamming his foot on the gas pedal, sending the car soaring down the road just as the police fire off several rocket launchers aimed where the car once was.

*KA-BOOOM!*

The cop car was sent flying into the air by the ensuring shockwave.

"Rocket Jump" Tom shouts insanely, as the car does several front flips while in the airs before landing with a hard thud several feet away from the blast zone. Jonny was the first one to notice that they had stopped and quickly perked his head up, looking through the shattered remnants that was the back windows.

"Guy, we're alive. We're ALIVE" Johnny cheered shooting his arms up in the air.

"Shit, Boss you're one crazy son of a bitch" Pierce comments before crawling out of the car via the back window which no longer had any glass in it.

"Where are we" Doc asks, a little shooken up due to the explosion.

A minute passes as Tom finally regains his sense of sanity and exits the car followed soon afterword by Shandi. The gang now found themselves before what appeared to be an apartment complex. However for whatever reason it was rather empty and only one room had a light on out of the thirty possible apartments. Suddenly the door to the lit room began to open up, Shandi and Pierce quickly aimed their guns at the being that walked out.

"Whoa! You guy's okay" asked a man with greasy dirty blonde hair who was garbed in a dirty white t-shirt and some rather worn green cargo shorts.

"Alex? Holy shit is that you" Tom asked with a very surprised look on his face.

"Boss you know this guy?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah, I do. He's the guy who single handedly saved my life" Tom explained.

"Wait really" Shandi asked, not taking her sight off the man on the balcony above her.

"More times than I can count, sadly" Tom explained a little embarrassed.

"Hey Tom" called the man "Long time no see dude." The man smiled and gave a wave.

"Hey Alex" Tom replied, waving back. Pierce and Shandi immediately lowered their guns as the man named Alex walked down the stairs beside him. Tom quickly walked forward and met Alex as he stepped foot on the pavement. Alex immediately raised a fist, causing Pierce to raise his gun but Shandi stopped him as Tom also raised his fist in the air.

***fist bump***

…end of chapter 1

**That's all folks. Thanks for reading. Oh be sure to leave a comment or review bellow. Oh and feel free to give me ideas. Once again thanks for reading and have a nice day/night/afternoon/ whenever you read this.**

**You're Zombie King**

**Alex!**


End file.
